


Gangster

by wildedove



Series: Skywalker Shorts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildedove/pseuds/wildedove
Summary: Young Luke and Leia have "Jabba" cornered.
Series: Skywalker Shorts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717960
Kudos: 8





	Gangster

“Back away from my sister!” Luke cried out, holding his wooden lightsaber in front of him, ready for combat. “Gangsters don’t belong here!”

“You don’t wanna mess with us!” Leia added. “We’re Jedi!”

Threepio was dressed in a horrible and poorly designed Hutt costume and was surrounded by two seven year olds pointing their wooden lightsabers at him. The droid stopped his shoddy attempt as a gangster and looked at Luke. 

“Master Luke, Is this costume _really_ necessary? I find it highly offensive!” Threepio took off the upper half of the costume and dropped it to the floor. 

“Threepioooo,” Luke whined, relaxing his combat ready stance. “You can’t break character like that. That’s not how it works.”

“What if a Hutt sees me in this? Or worse, what if Jabba sees me?! I’ll be targeted!”

Leia rolled her eyes. “Just wear the ugly thing. No one’s going to see you up here.”

“Mistress, _please_ ,” Threepio pleaded.

The twins gathered the part of the costume and motioned Threepio to bend slightly. They placed it over his head and made sure the buttons clicked with the bottom portion of the costume. 

“Don’t worry. You can take it off once we defeat you.” Luke assured him. 

Threepio wailed. 

Leia told the protocol droid where they left off. “Okay, remember, you’re the gangster Jabba and we’re the Jedi coming to defeat you. We have you cornered aaaaaannd go!” 

Assuming their roles as Jedi Knights once again, they surrounded Threepio with their wooden lightsabers pointed at him. 

“There’s nowhere to go now Jabba. You’re going to jail!”

“Oh _no!_ ” Threepio threw up his arms. “Men! Take them down! Take them down!” 

The kids glanced behind them. Threepio ran (hobbled) for it. They looked back and saw Jabba halfway across the living room. 

“He tricked us!” Leia grabbed a pillow. “Quick, throw this with the Force!” 

Luke outstretched his arm and Leia threw the pillow. It struck Jabba’s back. 

“OH!”

“Throw another one!” Luke grabbed another pillow from the couch. Leia outstretched her arm and Luke tossed it. 

The pillow struck the back of Threepio’s head and the droid lost his balance. He fell face first to the ground. 

“Now’s our chance Luke! Let’s get him!” 

The twins yelled with their lightsabers in hand as they toppled over Threepio. They grabbed the nearby pillows and struck him. Threepio wailed and accidentally wacked Luke’s face. He fell back, stunned. Leia grabbed her wooden lightsaber and poked Threepio’s back.

“And you’re dead.”

Threepio stopped moving then wiggled. The siblings intentionally fell on him and Luke said, “You can’t move Threepio! You’re dead, remember!” 

Just then the door opened and Anakin Skywalker walked in. His eyes went wide as saucers at the scene in front of him. “Whoa whoa whoa, what’s going on here?” 

His children were on top of Threepio. There were pillows everywhere. The couch was upturned. And was that his spare mech hand in the middle of the room? Oh, he was gonna hear it from Padme that was for certain. Perhaps leaving two seven year olds in the care of Threepio was not the smartest idea after all.

“Leia killed Jabba.” Luke pointed at his sister.

“Only because you were in trouble and needed my help.” 

“I had it under control.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Yeah-huh.”

“ _Nuh-uh_.”

“ _Yeah-huh._ ”

“Alright alright that’s enough you two. Let’s clean this up before your mom gets here.” Anakin was about to use the Force to put everything away when he heard a throat clearing behind him. _Oh kriff!_

“What’s going on?” Padmé asked, surveying the whole living room before her upset eyes landed on Anakin’s mighty guilty ones. 

“Leia killed Jabba.” Anakin and Luke chorused.


End file.
